In certain instances, users may wish to listen to ambient sounds instead of filtering them out when wearing an earpiece. However, the user may want to listen to an ambient sound not present in the user's current environment. Thus, a system and method are needed allowing a user to incorporate ambient sounds not present in the user's environment with other ambient sounds while wearing the earpieces.